


Dear Santa...

by HarleyQuinn2509



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Letters to Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinn2509/pseuds/HarleyQuinn2509
Summary: “Why do you even need these?”, she asked the girl in her arms.“Mrs. Elders told us that we need to write a letter to Santa this week, so Santa can read them and we can get our presents on time.”





	Dear Santa...

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/WayHaughtFans/status/1075306888693248001), written by my favorite person on there, person that makes me smile everytime I open my twitter [@WayHaughtFans](https://twitter.com/WayHaughtFans). Go and follow her send her some love.
> 
> You can also follow me on Twitter: [@HarleyQuinn2509](https://twitter.com/HarleyQuinn2509?s=09)
> 
> I know I'm like 3 weeks late with a Christmas fic but I still hope you enjoy it. :)

_December 16th_

“Jingle bells, Champ smells, Rosita ran away. Waves is hot, Shae is not, WayHaught ALL THE WAYYYY!”, Wynonna’s voice roared throw the Homestead.

Nicole laughed loudly, while her wife only rolled her eyes.

“Mommy, who is aunt ‘Nonna talking about?”, the red-haired boy ran up to Waverly with a shiny green ball ornament.

“Your aunt is crazy, Wyatt.”, she told him as she picked him up and settled him against her hip.

“My mom's not crazy! Dad says she has cricks.”, the brown haired girl piped up from her place on the floor where she was handing stockings to Wynonna, who was tying them up on the staircase.

“You mean quirks, Alice.”, Nicole corrected her.

“Yeah, that.”, Alice smiled at her.

“Mom! I can't get the green papers, they are too high!”, a little version of Waverly ran in, tinsels of all colors wrapped around her arms and legs.

“Oh my God, Natalie.”, Nicole chuckled, “We are supposed to decorate the tree, not ourselves.”

“You don't like it?”, Natalie looked away and started to play with the sleeves of her green sweater.

Waverly and Nicole smiled lovingly at the girl, while Wynonna laughed.

Nicole sat on the floor in front of her, making the girl come closer and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Of course we do, but we will need those to decorate the stairs after your auntie finishes with the stockings. Ok?”

“Ok.”, she said, nodding.

“Now, how about you and I get the papers while Mommy and Wyatt finish up the tree?”

“Yeah! Let's go!”, Natalie was upstairs before Nicole could even get up and off the floor.

“You're getting old, Sheriff.”, Wynonna said as Nicole walked passed her.

“You're still older them me Earp.”, she replied, grinning wide.

As she entered the bedroom Waverly and she shared for almost 8 years now, ‘Damn, time really does fly.'

“Mom?”, Natalie called her over from the desk that was covered with old Latin and Greek books.

“Sorry, babygirl, I was just thinking.”, she smiled at her daughter and picked her up.

“They're on the shelf.”, Natalie pointed at one of the shelves above the desk.

Nicole took the thick green crafting papers and made her way to out of the room, “Why do you even need these?”, she asked the girl in her arms.

“Mrs. Elders told us that we need to write a letter to Santa this week, before the 20th, so Santa can read them and we can get our presents on time.”

“Oh, right.”, Nicole nodded, carefully descending down the stairs.

“But Wyatt said that we have a connection because you work with Santa and we will get our presents first.”

Nicole laughed, throwing her head back, “Oh, Natalie.”, and gently put her down next to Alice.

“It's not like that, honey. Your mom just helps him out a little, so he has more time to deliver all the presents.”, Waverly says walking over, crouching and kissed her daughter’s cheek.

“But we will still get the presents, right?”, Wyatt came up next to them, pulling onto her loose Chrismas sweater.

“Of course you will. But you have to write those letter first.”, Waverly smiled at the redhead boy, ruffling his hair.

“Listen up.”, Natalie said with a determined look on her face, “We need to spread out. Alice, you take the kitchen and downstairs bedroom. Wyatt, you have the living room and hallway and I'll take the upstairs. Find anything that we can write or decorate with and bring it to the coffee table.”

Alice and Wyatt saluted and they went in separate directions, while Natalie ran up the stairs.

“She is so your daughter, Haught.”, Wynonna commented as she put up the last stocking.

“Yes, she is.”, Waverly smiled at her wife and kissed her lips lovingly.

“She's like you stuffed in Waverly.”, Wynonna frowned her brow, “Which now that I said it sounds… Excuse me, I'll need to bleach my brain to erase that image out of it.”

The couple laughed as Wynonna made her way into the kitchen, probably to get some whiskey in her system.

“Don't drink too much, we are going to Aunt Gus’ for family dinner!”, brunette yelled after her sister.

When she turned back towards Nicole she was much closer and her hand rested on shorter girl’s hips.

Redhead’s eyes were full of love and Waverly always felt safe under their gaze, “I can't believe it's been so long already.”, Waverly smiled, intertwined her hands around Nicole's neck.

“Yeah… But at the same time, it feels so short; like it just started.”, Nicole smiled back, resting her forehead against her wife's.

“Eight years is hardly short, that's 2920 days.”

“And I wouldn't change a single one.”, Nicole smiled, “Well maybe the one where Widow Mercedes bit me.”

Waverly smacked her shoulder, “Asshole.”, Nicole chuckled.

“That's a dollar for the swear jar.”, Wynonna said passing them with a bottle of beer in her hand.

Waverly was about to comment but was interrupted by Nicole's phone ringing in the kitchen, “I'll get the phone and you get that dollar.”, Nicole said kissing her cheek.

Redhead picked up her phone, “Sheriff Haught.”, answering it in her cop voice, as Waverly called it, “Yes, ma'am. Of course, I'll make sure to bring it.”, Nicole nodded along, “Yes, ma'am, I will tell them. We'll see you soon, bye.”

“Who was it?”, her wife asked as Alice passed her with hands full of pens and pencils.

“Gus, she wanted to remind us to bring the desserts and wine and to tell you that dinner will be at seven.”

“Good. We have time to help the kids with their letters and clean up if needed.”, Waverly turned and smiled watching Wyatt organizing the mess Alice made.

“He’s so much like you.”, Nicole said as she put her arms around Waverly from behind, letting the shorter girl settle against her chest.

“Ok! I have everything! We have 10-18 situation on our hands people, so let's get it on the road.”, Natalie said walking down the stairs with a box full of art supplies, making her way to the coffee table.

“And she's so much like you.”, Waverly laughed, “I still don't like you teaching them police codes.”

“You're just saying that because you don't know them and you, baby, hate not knowing stuff.”, she kissed her temple.

Waverly sighed, “And I hate that you know me so well.”, she turned her head and kissed her wife's soft lips.

“Ewww!”, they heard from the living room as their kids, joined by Wynonna, yelled at them, “Gross!”

A light blush crept up their faces, “You have letters to write and Wynonna, make sure they don’t cut themselves.”, Waverly said.

“10-36!”, she saluted at her sister.

Waverly sighed in frustration, frowning as she felt strong arms hold her tighter, “10-18 means ‘urgent’ and 10-36 means ‘on duty’. She's just trying to rile you up, baby.”

“Well, it's working.”

Nicole kissed her temple, “Come on, we have to help with the letters. Lord knows, Wynonna can't spell for shit.”

“Yeah.”, Waverly laughed, kissing her cheek, “Since Wynonna didn't hear it, I'll let you keep that dollar.”

They smiled at each other and then joined their family around the coffee table.

Next few hours were spent writing and decorating letters, Waverly corrected all the misspelled words and Nicole helped with cutting decorative tapes while Wynonna made a mess of herself with colorful glitter.

As Waverly helped them put the letters into the envelopes, Nicole put the art supplies back into the box as she sat on the carpeted floor.

“Mom! Will you take us to the post office? Please!”, Wyatt asked running up to her.

“Please! Please!”, Natalie chimed in pulling onto Nicole sleeve.

“We don't have to go now, guys. I can just mail them tomorrow morning.”

“No, you will forget.”, Natalie said.

“I won't.”

“Yes, you will. You always forget.”, Wyatt countered.

“No, I don't.”, Nicole defended herself.

“You forgot my lunchbox yesterday and Wyatt's bag last week.”, Natalie pointed out.

“And completely forgot to go to the store to get ingredients for Tortilla night.”, Alice said and Wynonna nodded next to her.

“And Mommy's wine!”, Wyatt said wanting to help the argument, but instead he made Waverly blush as Wynonna laugh like a hyena.

“Ok Wyatt, I think that's enough.”, Waverly blushed harder.

“Fine.”, Nicole crossed her arms and frowned, “We'll go tomorrow. I don't think the post office is working this late.”

“It's working until seven.”, Natalie said, “We can go before dinner at aunt Gus'.”

“How do you know?”, Nicole looked at her daughter with a confused look.

“We pass it on our way to school and that's what it says on the door.”

“Ok.”, Nicole huffed, “We’ll go before dinner.”

“Yaaaaay!!!”, Wyatt and Natalie screamed in unison, tackling her onto the floor.

Nicole couldn't help but smile at her children. How could she possibly stay mad at them when they so adorable. She kissed their foreheads and lead them upstairs so they can change for Gus' dinner.

After an hour of dressing their kids and then themselves, they finally got into their car. Nicole drove off the Homestead and towards the city.

"Don't forget to go to the post office!", Wyatt yells from the back seat as he clenched the letter in her hand.

"I know, Wyatt.", redhead sheriff sighs as she turns right and parks in front of the post office.

Nicole and Waverly got out of the car and helped Wyatt and Natalie do the same. Picking them up in their arms as they made their way into the post office.

"Good evening, Sheriff.", the dark-haired woman said smiling from behind the counter, waving at the kids and Waverly, "How can I help you on this fine evening?", her blue eyes focused on the redhead.

"Hi, Victoria. How are you?", Nicole smiled back, adjusting Natalie on her hip.

"Good. You? Also how come you are here this late? I don't think there is any mail for the department."

"Good as well, I'm not expecting it anything for the department. We are headed to a family dinner and kids wanted us to stop by so they can send these letters to Santa.”, Nicole explained as she took the letters from their tiny hands and put them on the counter.

“Oh! I see.”, Victoria smiled at them, “I'll put them on the turbo lane so they leave first.”, she gave Nicole a wink.

“What do you guys say?”

“Thank you, Miss!”, they said in unison, smiling brightly at her.

Victoria smiled brightly, “Anything for you, little ones.”, she said getting wide smiles back from the children.

“Bye!”, they said as they made their way out.

“Oh, Victoria.”, Nicole turned, again addressing the girl behind the counter, “Jeremy is not working tomorrow, but I'll come and get the lab results he’s waiting for.”, she winked making sure the girl keeps the letters so she can pick them up.

“Of course Sheriff.”, she salutes, “I'll make sure everything is here for you tomorrow morning.”, Victoria winked back.

“Thanks.”, she smiled again at her and left the building.

They made their way to Gus' house, spending the night talking, drinking, playing, singing until the early hours of the morning.

\----------

_December 17th_

“Hey, Haughtstuff!”, Wynonna yelled as she barged into the Sheriff's office.

“Jesus, Earp. You're going to break the door again and not paying for it this time.”, Nicole said annoyed as she continued to write onto a yellowish paper.

“Well, I'm not paying for it either. Anyway, What are you up to?”, she asked as she sat down and put her feet up on to Sheriff's table.

“I'm writing Santa's response letters for the kids.”, Nicole said signing on the bottom of it and taking a new blank paper.

Brunette took it and looked over it, “That's cool, but how can you change your writing that much? I read thousands of your reports and this looks like calligrapher wrote it.”, she pulled the paper closer to see if it was printed out or something like that.

“Oh, I didn't think you knew such a big word.”, a smile grew on Nicole's face as Wynonna throw one of the scrunched up papers at her.

“That's just mean Haught.”

Redhead laughed softly, “To answer your question then, I'm writing with my left hand.”

“That's cool! I didn't know you were one of those ambidexterity people.”

“What with all these big words, Earp?”, another paper hit her head and bounced onto the floor.

“Your _wife_ is constantly playing documentaries and it sticks with me. Ok!? So just shut up.”

“Well, your _sister_ tells me you fall asleep halfway through them.”, she looks at Wynonna with a smile as she gets a death stare back, “I taught myself how to write with it when I was 15.”

Wynonna laughed, “How do you even decide that?”

“Well, I played a lot of sports back in high school, shocker I know. I would hurt myself all the time, mostly bruising, dislocating and breaking my arms; more right than left because I would always land on it. So it made me miss a lot of school work, ‘cause I couldn't write, then one day I just decided to try writing with my other hand and it worked out. The more I got hurt on the field the more I practiced writing with my left hand, but it always looked like it was a different person writing and now that will help me convince my kids Santa send them letters.”, she smiled brightly as she finished the second letter and handed it to Wynonna.

“Wow… that's kinda genius.”, she looked at the two letters.

“Thank you, Wyn.”

“Could you do one for me?”, she looked up at her sister in law, “I was going to do it myself, but I don't think she will believe it if Nat and Wyatt these ones.”

“Sure, but I need her letter.”

Wynonna pulled out a letter from her jacket and handed it to the redhead.

“I still can't believe Alice trust you with sending the letter more then my kids trust me. I'm the goddamn sheriff!”

Wynonna starts laughing, “Well, I never forget.”

“Wynonna, you always forget things. Keys, wallet, files, phones, guns, you even forgot your own name a few times.”, redhead glare at her.

“All true, but name me a time I forgot something that was for Alice.”, Wynonna asked with a smirk, taking out a flask from her jacket and drinking from it.

“Alright.”, after a few moments of silence, Nicole finally caved, “You proved your point.”

“Good.”, brunette smirked taking another sip.

Knock on the door broke the silence, “Hey, baby.”, Waverly walked in with a bright smile, “Oh hey Wyn.”, Waverly brushed, “I just came to see if the letters are done.”

“Right…”, Wynonna raised a brow, “I'm already grossed out, so I'll better get going.”, she got up and headed towards the door, “Don't fuck on my daughter’s letter!”, she grinned as she made her exit.

Nicole rolled her eyes as she continued reading Alice's letter as Waverly just stood next to the closed door, her face beet red.

“Sometimes I really want to hit her.”

“That is assault, miss Earp. I can have you arrested for it.”

“Mrs. Haught.”, Waverly corrected her, rounding the table, “We've been married for almost for almost five years now and you still call me Miss Earp when you're in cop mode.”

“Cop mode.”, Nicole laughed as she pushed her chair out so Waverly can sit in her lap, which she did lacing her arms around her wife’s neck, “That makes me sound like a superhero.”

“Yeah, it does.”, she chuckled, “I think Wyatt and Natalie think you are. You know they talk about you in school all the time.”

“They do?”, Nicole smiled.

“Yes, baby. You really are their hero.”

“I just trying to give them the best childhood I can.”

“You definitely are.”, she kissed Nicole softly, “You are the best mom anyone can ever have.”

“And you are the best mommy anyone can ever have.”, Nicole kissed her back.

“I did actually come to ask you if you would join me for lunch?”

“I would love to, but let me just write a letter to Alice and we can go. Ok?”

“Ok. Can I read the ones you already wrote?”

“Of course.”

20 minutes past and Nicole finished the letter for Alice and Waverly read them all making sure they were all correctly written.

Making their way to the diner and conceived a plan for Christmas morning.

\----------

_December 25_

“Mom! Wake up! Mommy!”, four feet came running into the room, “Mommy! He was here! Mom! He was here!”, they yelled, jumping up and down on the bed.

Waverly growled pulling one of the blankets up to her nose. Nicole, on the other hand, was already sitting on the bed tickling Wyatt, who was laughing and trying to get away from her grasp.

“Mom! Let go!”, Wyatt giggle, making Waverly smiled under the blanket.

“I can see you smiling mommy!”

Waverly opened her eyes and was met by a smiling girl, her eyes brown and warm just like Nicole's.

“Mommy!”, Wyatt jumped on the back making her grind her teeth at the dull pain.

“Hey, buddy.”, she turned around and sat up next to her wife with Wyatt in her lap.

“We need to go open presents.”, Natalie said bolting out of the room.

“Wait for me!”, Wyatt wiggles his way off the bed and followed her.

Waverly sighed, letting her head fall onto Nicole's shoulder; wrapping her arms around her middle.

Redhead chuckled, kissing the top of her head, “Come on, Waves. They will rip the presents open without us.”, she said softly, rubbing Waverly's back lightly.

She sighed, “Fine.”

Dragging herself out of bed she made her way to the door.

“You're not going to change?”

“Nicole, it's Christmas morning. If you don't go in your PJs what is the point, it’s like a Christmas rule. Plus it's 7 am and I slept for four hours because of you, there is no way I'm changing.”

Redhead chuckled, “Fine, let's go.”, she ran fingers through her short hair, trying to tame her bed hair.

As the couple made their way down the stairs, they saw Alice and Natalie shaking perfectly wrapped presents they found under the tree while Wyatt tried to stop them.

“Just wait a minute until they get here and we'll open them.”, he assured them.

On the coffee table sat two fresh cups of coffee and four boxes of all kinds of doughnuts waiting for them.

Wynonna sat in the sofa with coffee in one hand and doughnut in the other looking in the distance, not blinking.

“You ok, Wyn?”, Waverly asked as she sat down onto the couch.

“Hm?”, brunette turn her head and look at her sister with tired eyes, bags underneath them were deep and dark.

“Jesus, how long have you been up?”

“Six.”, she sighed, “My hell spawn woke me up because she wanted doughnuts.”

“Well like mother like daughter.”, Nicole said biting into a chocolate sprinkled doughnut.

“You… I… ugh, I'm too tired to quip you.”, she gulped down half of the coffee in her mug.

“Can we open our presents, now?”, Alice asked holding a large box wrapped in green paper.

“Yes, you can.”, Waverly smiled.

Kids ripped open their presents and handed their parents theirs.

“Oh my God!”, Nicole held out a yellow sweater with a thick black line in the middle of it, “You're crazy!”, she hissed at Waverly under her breath so kids wouldn't hear, “This costs over 100 bucks.”

“I'm aware.”, Waverly winked at her and continued carefully opening her presents, trying to keep the paper intact.

“What did you get, mom?”, Wyatt asked noticing the commotion on the couch.

“This is a Hufflepuff quidditch sweater, buddy. They are really expensive.”, she said glaring at Waverly.

“Well, Santa doesn't have a budget. Elves make it for him and he knew you would like it, so he got it made just for you.”, Wyatt said like it's the most logical thing in the world.

“Can't argue with that logic.”, Wynonna said looking over at Nicole.

“Yeah, you're right buddy.”, said still a little stunned.

Leaning in she kissed her wife's cheek, “Thank you.”, Nicole whispered.

Waverly got a new blanket, that had a print of cute cartoony worms in different colors smiling as they carried or read books, and a unicorn onesie, which she put on immediately.

“You look ridiculous Waves.”, Wynonna laughed as she sat on the couch snuggling up to Nicole.

“I don't care, I love it.”, she kissed the redhead's cheek and snuggled deeper.

Kids showed off their presents, exacted about the new toys, board games, plushies and everything else they got from Santa.

“Mom?”, Natalie called as she walked closer to the window that overlooks Homestead’s driveway.

“What is it, Nat?”

“We've got some mail.”

Nicole got up and went to her daughter, looking out, “It can’t be. The post office doesn't work this whole week.”, her eyebrows frowned as she looked at the mailbox, throw the thick snow.

“It's from Santa!!!”, Wyatt said running up to the door, Waverly catching him before he could leave the house.

“Whoa, Wyatt. There's a snowstorm out there you can't go out now.”, she picked him up as she spoke, “Your mom will get them.”

“What? Why me? Why not Wynonna?”

“Because she won't do it.”, Alice said as she sat on Wynonna's lap playing with a Swiss knife she got from Wynonna.

“That's my girl.”, she said and kissed her daughter's head.

“Don't forget your jacket, baby.”, Waverly passed the redhead and kissed her cheek.

“Ugh, I knew I should have said no when you asked me to marry you.”, she growled as she put her work boots and jacket on.

Wynonna laughed loudly at that, “Like there exists a universe in which you said no."

She rolled her eyes at the older Earp but smiled at how true that sentence sounded.

“I'll be back in a minute.”, Nicole sighed stepping out into the cold.

Pulling her hood over her head she walked down the few stairs of the Homestead’s patio and felt the sharp wind pierce through her.

 _’Waverly was right, we should have put them on top of the presents. But it's not like I'm going to give her the satisfaction of being right.’_ , Nicole thought to herself as she pulled the letters out and made her way back.

Once she was inside, she shrugged off her jacket putting it onto the hook, “It's not that bad outside, a little cold but it was much worst last year.”, she smiled looking at her wife.

“Who are the letters for?”, Wyatt asked running up to her.

“Um… this one is for Nat,”, she handed her daughter the red letter, “this one is for Alice,”, handed the blonde girl the blue letter, “and this one is for you, buddy.”, Nicole smiled as she handed him the green letter.

Alice sat in Wynonna's lap again while Natalie and Wyatt sat in between Waverly and Nicole on the couch. They opened the letters up and read them, asking Waverly how some words are pronounced.

“He said I was good all year and how you should be proud.”, Wyatt said with a large grin on his face.

“We are proud of you.”, Waverly smiled and looked over to Natalie, “Both of you.”

“Can we keep the letters?”, the brunette girl asked.

“Of course you can.”, Nicole said ruffling his red hair.

“How about your mom and I make you some more cocoa so we can eat the rest of the doughnuts, how does that sound?”

“Yaaaay!”, they yelled, reaching for their favorite doughnuts.

“Hey, Waves.”, Wynonna called out, seeing the couple going into the kitchen, “Please, make some more coffee.”

“Will do, ‘Nonna.”

“We did good, Sheriff.”

“We sure did.”, Nicole smiled, kissing her wife, “Merry Christmas, honey.”

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :D
> 
> Let me know in the comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome. :)
> 
> Just another shout out to [@WayHaughtFans](https://twitter.com/WayHaughtFans) for giving me permission to add her tweet into my story. <3
> 
> Check out more of my work and if you wanna support me here is my [Tip Jar.](https://ko-fi.com/coffeeforharley)
> 
>  
> 
> With love, Harley. <3


End file.
